


Renouncing

by Clockwork



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Original verse, Pack Dynamics, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Crossover roleplay verse wherein Peter (preseries) gives up on being the beta to Talia's pack and takes off. He finds himself in a bar where he meets Piper Halliwell and they begin to form a friendship. Unfortunately Talia shows up to convince her beta to return.





	Renouncing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sionnach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/gifts).



Ignoring his alpha was not something that Peter can do forever. He’s trying, managing to dodge her the first month when she’d tracked him down at the bar. It hurt in some ways to leave the others to themselves, to be without them during a time when he could feel the hard pull of the moon drawing down on him. 

Yet Piper had stayed with him, and the two of them had laid out in a field staring up at the moon and talking through the night until the sun had first started to light up the sky with dawn. He could still almost hear Talia, and feel the cries of the others, but he had managed to make it through the night. Because of Piper. 

And it was because of Piper that when he saw Talia come into the bar three nights later that he had waved away the witch and given her a nod and crossed the floor himself.

Perhaps he didn’t look as his sister might remember him. The loose curls cut short, a dark shadow of whiskers along his jaw and chin. He was dressed in the long sleeve henley in soft grey and worn jeans that he always wore while working, the heavy boots he wore seeming to thump loudly against the floor as he walked though he was certain no one could hear them but himself. 

“Oh so today you’re not going to run?”

“Oh so today you’re going to be a bitch?”

Talia sighs, looking him over. “Come on, Peter. Don’t be like this. You had to know… I was worried about you! I didn’t know where you were, and…” She paused, sighing as she looked around them. “Can we take this outside where I can hear myself think?”

Peter nodded, though he couldn’t help but to laugh. “You have no idea how much that is part of the reason that I love this place.” But he gestured for her to proceed him, not planning to run even if his heart is racing so loudly he’s sure someone without her hearing would know he’s in that flight or fight mode.

Outside, she moved away from the door, heading towards her car. He wasn’t conscious of it, but Peter must have hesitated because Talia turned to look at him, frowning. 

“Come on, Peter. I’m not going to kidnap you. I just need to know…” She sighed then, folding her arms over her chest as she faced him fully. 

This wasn’t the place to have this talk, standing in the middle of the parking lot of the place where Peter worked. Worse, a place that was run by a witch that knew who and what Peter was, and therefor also knew who Talia was and who she was to Peter in all ways.

“Peter, what do you think you’re doing?”

Shoving his hands into his pockets, shrugging despite the way his arms are pressed to the side of his body. 

“I think I’m working as a bar back for a woman that was willing to take me in after I just showed up at her bar one night.”

“Don’t do that. You know what I’m asking. You have a place, Peter. You belong to a pack. You are needed. So when are you going to be done with this little show of adolescence. I thought you got over this at about twenty.”

“And I thought I made it clear to you a long time ago that I planned to have my own life, Talia. I told you that I would be there for you because you needed me to, but I wasn’t going to stay forever. Do you know how many years ago it was when I told you that this wouldn’t be forever?”

Because he knew. He had counted it by every full moon, and every holiday, and every moment when he faced that he was nothing more than Talia’s beta, her brother, and someone who was overlooked and ignored, yet relied on for so much.

“And I figured that eventually you would grow up and stop acting like a child,” she pointed out, obviously having gotten past playing as if this was about his needs or desires and what she wanted for the pack. “We are a pack,” she hissed. “And that means we work for the good of the pack. Especially as Hales.”

“Well, you know, I could just not be a Hale” he said, smirking, chin lifting as he glared at her. 

He should have seen it coming. Maybe he did and just had no desire to back down. If he gave up now he would just end up back in Beacon Hills, second to his sister, cowed and controlled and without a hope in Hell of having anything it was he truly wanted. He would be pack and nothing more until he died. One moment she’s facing him. The next she has him by the throat, pinning him back against a car so that his body is bent and bowed over the vehicle. Cold metal pressed into his back, the edge of the door hard against his spine as long nails dug into his throat.

The scent of blood reached him, knowing that it wasn’t just nails that cut into his throat but claws. Knowing not just from the power that washed over him, not calling to the wolf within but commanding him, controlling him if she can, but from the red eyes that glowed just inches from his own. He could feel his own eyes paling, much bluer than they normally were. All Talia would have to do is twist her hand and she’d rip out his throat. Not even have to think about it. He could be left laying there, dying and healing at the same time, and it wasn’t the worst she could do. Enough of those claws and he his head would be rolling on the asphalt and there was no healing that would help him. 

“You are not just a pack member, but you are a Hale, Peter, and no amount of denial will change that. You have a place and a job. Do not make me push this, Peter. I want you there as my family, not because I made you as your alpha.”

“The only way you will get me back,” he managed, his voice rough from her hold and not from any fear of what she was about to do. “Is if you order me to, and you will have to do it every single day, Talia. I will be forever testing every moment and soon as I get another chance, I will be gone again. Unless you chain me down, I will run. I…”

She snarled, unleashing the Alpha within and letting it pour out of her and over him.. “Don’t say it, Peter. Don’t do it.”

Power coursed along his skin, digging deep within like barbs cutting deep and trying to take hold. Deep within he felt his own wolf respond. Not with whining and scraping, of the kind of behavior where the wolf would want to bare its throat to the alpha and beg forgiveness. 

No, the wolf was snarling and growling, an expression that matched Peter’s as his lip curled. “Do it, Talia. Rip out my throat, and you better take my head of because the moment my throat heals, I will say it.”

He felt her claws dig into his throat and he knew that he had pushed her too far, or maybe just right, just to that point that she can’t hold herself back, giving in to instincts that were part of her. Part of the woman she was no matter how much his sister pretended to be calm and loving and maternal. She was. In the same way a wild animal could be. In ways that meant destroying that which did not listen, didn’t do what they were meant to do.

“Peter… Don’t…”

Her mouth were full of teeth, sharp and wicked and so close to his face. He hadn’t ever seen Talia like this, and he knew. He’d gone too far, but there was no backing down now. No desire to back down. None at all. He either stayed here… or he died here.

“Maybe it’s you who shouldn’t.”

All of the anger coursing between the two, and Piper’s voice was like a sudden drenching of ice cold water. Talia’s head snapped up, eyes still red. 

Peter was actually pretty proud of himself. He had done a lot of things to upset his sister, but he’d never gotten her to expose herself like this to the outside world. Even if Piper wasn’t entirely the outside world. 

“Witch.”

There was confusion to Talia’s voice as she let go of Peter, stepping back. She blinked and in an instant her eyes were normal and clear once more, the red of the alpha gone between one breath and the next. 

“Is that why he’s fighting me? What have you done to him?”

Peter straightened, sidling a step closer to Piper, then another. Not quite putting himself between the two but being prepared in case it was needed. Though with Piper’s laughter, he wasn’t entirely sure that it would be.

“Only an alpha would assume that I had to bespell him rather than just offering him a place to be himself. If he hadn’t stopped here, he would have kept going and you probably never would have found him. Peter? Are you okay?”

Despite the blood splattered on is shirt, already his neck was healing, and thankfully the darkness was hiding all of the supernatural signs that could have been alarming to others. Wiping his throat, giving a hard shake of his head that had nothing to do with denying the question as much as trying to clear his head. Desperate to keep the wolf that he had held in check for so long under control before he did something stupider than he already had.

“Yeah. I’m good. I’m okay.”

Drawing a deep breath, exhaling roughly as he rubbed his hands over his face.

“Peter, I’m sorry. I just…”

Talia looked contrite, and the thing was that he truly thought she was. She never acted like this, but then as far as he could recall, no one had ever challenged her in the way that he had. No one had ever told her no in as long as he could remember. 

“You just expected to tell me to come home, and I won’t. You will have to kill me first.”

“Peter!”

His name was in stereo as both of the woman snapped his name. It nearly made him smile despite all that his emotions were in such turmoil that there was anything but joyful, or even mildly happy.

“Talia, I renounce the pack. Go home, get Laura to be your beta and train her. She wants it. More than I ever would have wanted it.”

There was a ripple as the power of those words cast out from him. Those back in Beacon Hills would feel the force of those words, even if they didn’t know the source. 

“Peter.” Now her words were full of pain, of loss as she bowed her head. “Why would you do that? You’re a solitary wolf now. They will seek you out. You will be in danger every day of your life.”

Piper moved up to Peter’s side, taking his hand. She ignored the blood, the way his hand trembled though he was trying to hide it. Her fingers curled around his. 

“And he won’t be alone in it. Let the hunters come here and try and take him. As long as he’s here with us, we will watch over him and they won’t touch him.”

Talia glanced between the two of them, shaking her head. “You’ve not only lost your pack but your family, Peter. I hope you’re happy with yourself.”

She turned away then. He didn’t say a word as he watched her get into the car and drive away. Piper’s hand squeezed his.

“Well?”

“Well what?”

“Well, are you happy with yourself.”

He glanced at her, considering. “You know? I kind of am.”

“Good. Now get inside and clean up before someone sees you. How am I supposed to explain all that blood?”

He snorted, smiling though as he gave her hand a squeeze back before letting go and turning to head back inside. 

“You tell them that someone didn’t pay their tab and this isn’t mine but theirs,” he suggested as she fell into step beside him.

“Or I can tell them that it’s what happens when the barback gets lazy.”

“Oh please,” he snorted, moving to open the door and hold it open for her. “You know better than to leave marks.”

She laughed at that, pausing toe to toe with him before heading inside. “I meant what I said, Peter. As long as you’re here with us, we will protect you. I will protect you.”

“I know, Piper. I know. I also know that for as long as I’m here, I will do whatever I have to so you’re protected. You gave me a chance, and I will do whatever I can for you.”

She smiled up at him, reaching up to pat his cheek. “I did always want a puppy,” she said, darting away and inside before he can react.

Peter just stared at her retreating back, before he started laughing. “Oh she thinks she’s cute,” he muttered to no one in particular as he walked inside. “See how much she’s laughing when I chew up her favorite pair of shoes.”


End file.
